diealdorfandomcom-20200214-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Ganndor/Archiv
Sturmwinds Stadtkarte So ich dazu komme seh ichs mir genauer an, das hat noch Vannysa/Elasyna damals gemacht gehabt. --Gwyra 16:11, 27. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Stadtkartenanpassung Ist erledigt! Ab und an schaue ich ja noch rein. BerBAG (Vannysa) 16:58, 27. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Tavernen Das Problem bei den Tavernen war - und ist - dass die Leute nicht selbstständig updaten, gleiches Problem wie die Gildenliste u.ä. Marcas z.B. wollte die RubinBar erneut öffnen, dann doch nicht, dann doch, und am Ende herrscht hier vor allem eines: Chaos. --Gwyra 09:03, 5. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Waldläuferin Ich habe deinen Abschnitt gelesen und muss sagen, ich finde die Sin'dorei sehr unpassend, gar unwaldläuferisch. (Also nichts gegen dich, du hast sie ja kaum gespielt *g*). Ich kritisiere einfach mal fröhlich, ja? :P oder sie hatte gerade ihren Bogen auch nicht dabei. Welcher Waldläufer ist ohne Bogen unterwegs? welche Ausbildung Waldläufer genossen und was die Allianz darüber wusste. Einen knallharten Drill und die Allianz, zumindest diverse Paladine der Silbernen Hand sowie Zwerge aus Aerie Peak kennen die Waldläufer ziemlich gut. Sturmwindianer aufgrund der Distanz sicher weniger aber mit Lordaeron und eben Aerie Peak hatten die Hochelfen ziemlich viel zu tun und vor allem mit den Zwergen verstanden sich die Waldläufer gut (Naturverbundene Wildhammer eben). Jedenfalls dürfte bekannt sein dass "die Allianz" oder zumindest Teile davon wissen dass Waldläufer tödlich sind. Irgendeine Schwachstelle musste sich doch finden lassen. Vielleicht war es auch ihre Jugend und damit ihre Unerfahrenheit zusammen mit dem Fehlen des Bogens, die mir einen winzigen Vorteil verschaffen würden? Ich zitierte Dark Factions: "Even their rogues are deadly with a bow. Or without, for that matter" *gg* (gut das bezieht sich auf Farstrider welche die knallharte Elite der Waldläufer sind aber auch Waldläufer sind geübt im Schwertkampf wenngleich sie den Bogen bevorzugen) ''"Verurteilt doch nicht mich, für die Taten, die dieser Verräter Garithos Eurem Volk antat." '' Garithos ist lustigerweise nur ein Tropfen auf den heissen Stein, zumal die genauen Umstände in dem Kriegswirren vielleicht auch nicht unbedingt Quel'Thalas erreicht haben. Was die Hochelfen bzw. dann Blutelfen den Menschen ankreideten war quasi die Flucht nach Kalimdor, das Zurückgelassen werden ohne jegliche Hilfe. Und zu guter Letzt: Es gibt genau 0 Gründe warum ein Waldläufer im Dämmerwald, wirklich fernab der Heimat hocken sollte. Der letzte Quellenbuchstand ist, dass sich alle Waldläufer nach Quel'Thalas zurückgezogen haben weil wegen Geissel, und dass ein Waldläufer ALLEINE so nahe an Sturmwind herumgurkt ist sehr sehr unplausibel. Mit den Entwicklungen am Sonnenbrunnenplateau haben wir für uns noch herausgeschunden dass wir in Northrend Rache wollen aber Dämmerwald ist... seltsam. Das ist mal mein kompletter Senf zu Waldläufern in deinem Tagebuch den ich einfach mal loswerden wollte, ich hoff du nimmst mir nix krumm :) Lg, --Gwyra 15:20, 9. Jun. 2009 (UTC) :Abtrünnige Waldläufer... also dass sich welche den Defias anschliessen sicher nicht. Dazu verabscheuen Blutelfen die Menschen zu sehr. Es gibt auch noch Waldläufer bei den Hochelfen (siehe Quel'Danil und Quel'Lithien sowie die Lodge in Loch Modan) aber jene sind eigentlich so kleine Gruppierungen und so zusammengerottet dass zumindest ich persönlich mir nicht vorstellen kann, dass da jemand abspringt, und wenn dann wohl eher um sich den Sin'dorei anzuschliessen denn den Defias o.ä. Gruppierungen. Das "Ding" ist, Waldläufer sind ja halt mehr als nur Elfen mit Pfeil und Bogen, das sind eigentlich Leute mit "grossen Prinzipien", ob es nun blutelfische Waldläufer sind welche überzeugt sind, alles für Quel'Thalas zu tun, hochelfische Waldläufer welche überzeugt sind, das geblieben zu sein was sie mal waren oder auch Kael'thas-treue Ranger welche mit ins Outland gegangen sind, überzeugt dass der Prinz im Sinne von Quel'Thalas handelt. Sprich es ist immer irgendwie ein "grösseres Motiv" dahinter, ich hoffe du verstehst irgendwie worauf ich hinauswill, kanns grad nur sehr umständlich erklären. :Persönlich für mich denkbare Abspaltungen wären zb eher im Sinne von "Hochelf geht zu den Blutelfen", "Blutelf geht zu den Hochelfen", "Blutelf geht zu den Sehern" und so weiter. Aber so Diebesbanden und son Kram... nä. --Gwyra 15:35, 9. Jun. 2009 (UTC) :Wenn ich mal dazusenfen darf: Sarin ist ein altes Charakterkonzept von mir und wurde in diversen Forenrp dingens-kirchen von mir ausgespielt. a.) Sie war eine Waldläuferin, d.h. sie ist abtrünnig und gehört nicht mehr zum System was du beschrieben hast. b.) Distanziere ich mich mal von den Denkfehlern die ganndor oder Flori unterlaufen sein könnten. Sarin hat sehr wohl einen bogen, aber eben ihre Dolche gezückt ;-) c.)Was man tut wenn man in seiner Heimat Mist gebaut hat und gesucht wird, überlässt man mal schön dem Charakter. lg fid Begren 15:44, 9. Jun. 2009 (UTC) ::Fid, lass das bitte im sachlichen Ton. Sarin war für mich ein Char, den ich nicht kannte und eben so ausgeschrieben habe. Da ich jedoch keine grundlegenden lorebrüche hier einbringen will, habe ich Gwyra gebeten mir eine Kritik dazu zu verfassen, was sie sehr gut machte und es mir erklärte. Ob sie nun einen Bogen hatte oder den nur nicht zog... ich komm mir hier grad vor, wie im Realmforum *zwinker* ::Gwyra, danke für deine Ausführungen. Ich versuche immer was von anderen dazuzulernen und habe, denke ich deine Erklärungen verstanden. -Ganndor 15:58, 9. Jun. 2009 (UTC) ::Hoppla, ja punkt b.) ist etwas über die Stränge geschlagen. Das was Gwyra gesagt hat, stimmt auch, sie ist die Expertin. Und ich sag mal, das mit dem Bogen ist geschmackssache, nur im Dämmerwald ist doch recht dunkel und das Blutelfen infrarotaugen oder echolotpeilungs ohren haben, bezweifel ich mal. Nicht falsch verstehen, aber das zur Überlegung. ;-). Lg Fiddle Begren 16:08, 9. Jun. 2009 (UTC) :Infrarotaugen nicht aber eine sehr, sehr gute Nachtsicht :P Bei Bedarf such ich das Zitat. --Gwyra 16:27, 9. Jun. 2009 (UTC) :Schon gut Mädels *zwinker* LG Ganndor 06:43, 10. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Administrator Ganndor Aufgrund deines erhöhten Wiki-Einsatzes hab ich einfach mal beschlossen dich zum Administrator zu machen. Das heisst, du hast jetzt oben in der Bearbeitungsleiste mehr Knöpfchen. Du kannst Seiten löschen (wenn leer oder offensichtlich nur Schwachfug-Inhalt, bei ehemaligen Chars/Gilden natürlich wie gewohnt zu den Historischen Blablas packen) sowie Seiten schützen wenn jemand mal wieder meint zu arg rumzuspielen. Wenn ich mich jetzt nicht arg vertue in der Funktionsweise dieses Wikis gegenüber der Wikipedia kannst du auch Benutzer sperren wenn diese durch erhöhten Vandalismus auffallen und kannst von mir gesperrte Seiten bearbeiten weil das nur Leute mit Admin/Bürokratenstatus können. Voilà. Der Gnom :P --Gwyra 09:52, 18. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Tu mir mal nich Seenhain löschen wenn ich den Artikel grad bebastel *gg* --Gwyra 11:46, 18. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Wir werden alle sterben......*kreisch und tot umflieg* ganni ist Admin! Begren 16:16, 18. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Blogs Äh... *hüstel*...*räusper*... ich habe mich noch gar nicht mit dem Blogzeugs befasst weil äh... also... ja... *rennt weg* *Kommt wieder* Aber ich habe einen Auftrag! Ich habe nämlich nur die englische Version von WoW. Ich bräuchte den Text von Groms Monument im Eschental allerdings auf deutsch. Wenn du die Tage Zeit hättest hinzureiten und den Text dann auf Grom Höllschrei zu ändern den ich erstmal auf englisch dort reinpacken werde? :P --Gwyra 10:05, 17. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :Ich meine das da: http://www.wowwiki.com/Monument_to_Grom_Hellscream Das ist im Eschental in diesem Dämonensturz oder wie's auf deutsch heisst, wenn mans anklickt ploppt halt ein Text auf und den habe ich nur auf englisch :) --Gwyra 10:37, 17. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Dangö :) Ich überleg mir derweil was für die Blogs. Irgendwie. Ja. Öh. :P --Gwyra 10:46, 17. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :Mein Rechner hat sich gestern verabschiedet, wird wohl 4-5 Tage dauern, derweil hocke ich am geninjaten Rechner meines Freundes, kann den aber nicht dauerbeanspruchen, also nicht wundern wenn ich kurz "seltener" reinschaue. *rumfluch* --Gwyra 09:35, 19. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Hey, du hast in deinem letzten Blog den falschen Reinhold verlinkt *g*, Gruß Fourka 14:31, 29. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :Upps... danke Ganndor 14:35, 29. Jul. 2009 (UTC)